Coincidence
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: The story of a man and his spinny chair. Izaya/Chair crack.


It had been an accident, really.

Moving into his new office was a relatively _exhausting_ experience, when taking into consideration the number of 'mandatory' supplies he had to purchase. Of course, he'd considered it enjoyable at first; being able to choose the spacious Shinjuku real estate with wide and long windows that overlooked the city, mentally designing the layout of his new treasure, imagining the completely professional aura of it all and feeling quite exhilarated—but he'd underestimated how much _work_ had to be put into it all.

It wasn't so much the physical aspect of the labor as it was the mental. Because it just so happened that Izaya Orihara _wasn't_ a very patient man, and he absolutely _abhorred_ waiting for un-predetermined periods of time. And after ordering much furniture and accentual décor, he'd had about _enough_ of the waiting for said items to arrive.

So, deciding he was going to actually _drag_ himself to a 'home furnishing' store to perhaps eliminate the mind-numbing pastime of waiting, Izaya took one last look at the practically barren office-space, grabbed his new parka, and headed off.

Walking inside the warehouse, Izaya felt slightly uneasy amid the mass collection of furniture, knick-knacks, and interpretive decorations, with people chattering animatedly about such things as rugs and lamps and _Scandinavian-style kitchen ware. _None of the items he so wished to purchase. He looked around for a while, meandering aimlessly through aisles that seemed to be in _no_ particular echelon, and decided he was lost.

Izaya could admit he hadn't really gone to the store with any particular items in mind, since he trusted his spontaneity. Only, he'd passed rows and rows of odd-looking items, but so far had no luck whatsoever with locating satisfying office décor. Catching sight of one of the employees, Izaya debated asking for help, though ultimately decided that would be like giving in to the challenge of finding his own office supplies, and he'd decided not to wait for orders in the first place. He pushed onwards, only to see Shinra waltzing down the aisle across from him, and rather than let the doctor notice him and question why Izaya was in the baking supplies section of the store, Izaya quickly shuffled the opposite direction.

After a while longer of listless walking, Izaya's feet started to ache, and his neck was sore from constantly craning, aisle to aisle, trying to spot office equipment. He let out a deep sigh, frustrated at the lack of results, and stopped in favor of taking break to gather his thoughts. Izaya glanced around him for a suitable resting surface, pleased when he noticed a long line of chairs. He happily skipped over to the first, comfy-looking leather chair he saw, and settled into it.

Izaya watched people passing by him for a while, starting to grow bored of sitting in the chair, but feeling too lazy to start moving again. His eyes traveled to the chair down a few seats from him. It looked really, really inviting—all plush and cushioned, it seemed a few levels up from the chair he was currently situated in…Izaya debated whether moving to the other, _very tempting_ chair was worth the physical exertion or not.

Abruptly, Izaya rose from his chair, and shuffled a feet over before collapsing into the other one. To his surprise, the chair reclined backwards sharply, almost up dumping the informant and causing a good flutter of nerves to run across his spine. Izaya sat himself upright in the chair again, the plush back rising with him, and smiled to himself. He _really_ liked this chair. For the next several minutes, regardless of the stares he was getting from other customers, Izaya continued playing with the chair's reclining ability.

Up down, up down, up down, up—_up_ down, Izaya rose and fell with a wide smile on his face. His abs were starting to burn slightly, but he ignored the feeling, enjoying the vertigo of inclining and reclining so quickly.

Soon, though, Izaya felt dizzy, and moved back into a stationary sitting position. He enjoyed the comfort of the chair, but the back rose a bit too low for his taste, and the leaning—though fun—made him feel like he was killing brain cells. Eagerly, Izaya looked to his left, and a certain tall, leather, black chair caught his eye.

He lifted himself dizzily from his current seat, and scuffled awkwardly over to the professional-looking office-chair. He plopped himself down into the seat cautiously, satisfied when he didn't go careening backwards. He leaned into the carefully designed back, and relaxed immediately, slipping his eyes closed momentarily. So far, on a comfort level, this chair was _win_.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Izaya felt the seat lurch, and his eyes shot open to prepare from some oncoming disaster, only to come to the sudden realization that he was seated in a _spinning_ chair. Izaya tapped his fingers against the leather-coated arms thoughtfully, before pressing abruptly into the side of the chair again, delighted when it spun. Izaya planted his feet on the ground, glancing around to make sure no one was paying him any special attention, before kicking off excitedly and having the chair break into motion. A smile broke over his face as the chair spun wildly and smoothly, and pushing himself a few times more before curling his legs into the seat with him, Izaya broke into quiet laughter.

A few more push offs and speedy, nauseating spins later, Izaya was almost doubled over in laughter, encompassed by glee and enthusiasm. Eventually the spinning slowed and returned to a halt, and Izaya inhaled deeply for his abused lungs. And that's when he knew. Izaya was 110 percent _absolutely_ sure that he needed to have that chair for his office. He could already imagine himself, wheeling around at his luxurious desk, merrily spinning whenever he so saw fit.

So, Izaya rose from the chair, not sparing a glance at the price tag before he wheeled it towards where intuition (and an employee) told him the check-out was. Izaya proudly had the box driven to his office building, completely fine with going back to ordering the rest of his office furniture online, because even though he had to wait for his shipments, he had his precious spinny chair to do the waiting in.

* * *

**A/N: WHY YES, I DO FAIL AT LIFE *facepalm***

**Oh my gosh I saw the request on the kinkmeme and was like IKEA! I love Ikea so much, you don't even...I wish I worked/lived there.**

**So yeah, kinkmeme request, I filled it at like one AM because I have an aversion to sleep. **


End file.
